Why did Draco Malfoy faint?
by iDaringx3
Summary: One Shot: Dramione - Post DH, not epilogue compliant.  Draco Malfoy faints during a Gala held by St Mungos, any ideas as to why?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters featured.

Summary: Draco Malfoy faints during a Gala held by St Mungos, any ideas as to why?

* * *

A young man was standing before a pair of beautifully carved wooden doors, pondering whether he should make an appearance or not. His silver eyes ran over the intricate designs on the door over and over again. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, thinking that might help him make the decision. He breathed in, adjusting his forest green tie as he did and straightened the crisp white shirt he wore under his black tuxedo. Without rethinking the consequences, he pushed open the door and walked in.

He was sure he heard gasps as he passed through people in the room. He greeted most of them with a polite smile, and sent a wink to the ladies that were all gawking at him. He knew they were all asking the same question.

'What on earth was Draco Malfoy doing at a Gala that was organised to donate funds to those who couldn't afford a stay at St Mungos?'

Knowing that he allowed a smirk to grace his pale face. Of course he hadn't opted to come here, staff hadn't been required to attend, but his dear old mother had donated the money for this event and she had 'expected' him to make an appearance, threatening him with all sorts of punishments if he dared oppose her.

Making his way to the refreshments table, his eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of his old Slytherin pals. He was almost certain that he couldn't see any, until he heard a deep chuckle behind him and a shrill voice yell:

'Drraaacooooo'

He grimaced but turned around anyway, finding himself face to face with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

'Blaise my man, how've you been, how's the wife and kids,' he asked, pulling Blaise in for a man hug, clapping him on the back.

Blaise and Luna Lovegood (who would've guessed) had gotten married a year after the war and it had been five years since then. They had two little girls both whom had already developed a fascination for nargles, and a boy who was a splitting image of Blaise.

'Luna's great, I'm pretty sure she's talking to Potter at the moment and the kids are with my mom tonight,' he replied with a casual smile.

'And how about you Pansy, which bloke has the key to your heart this month,' he asked the dark hair girl standing next to Blaise.

Pansy had gotten married three times in the past 4 years. In order it would have been, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint and Gregory Goyle. Soon after that she had decided to not marry but to date, marriages quite were messy.

She sent her prized smirk in his direction.

'You have Draco,' and then she winked at him.

His horrified expression caused both Pansy and Blaise to burst out into uncontrollable bouts of laughter. He growled realising he had fallen into Pansy's trap and glared at them, which only caused them to laugh harder. It was very Slytherin of Pansy to tease him and give him heart attacks like that.

'You two can laugh all you like, I'm leaving to offer my congratulations to Potter.' he informed them before vanishing into the crowd.

He found Harry quite easily, his head of dark hair was like a flower among weeds *cough* when surrounded by Weasleys. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-Because-Voldy-Couldn't-Kill-Him looked up as he walked towards him excusing himself from Ron to speak to Draco.

'Potter, I do believe I have to congratulate you, Head Auror and first son all in the same week,' he said sincerely, while extending his hand, which the infamous Harry Potter grabbed and shook with all his might.

Harry had married Ginny two years ago and it had been all over the tabloids. He had studied and trained to be an Auror, while his wife preferred Quidditch as a career. They had gotten married and moved into his late godfather Siruis Black's home, 12 Grimmauld Place. Then he had proceeded to knock her up which led to her quitting her job to become a full time mother to her future son.

'Thank you Malfoy. I've heard you've done quite well yourself,' Harry grinned ruefully at his old arch nemesis.

Draco smiled in spite of himself. He hadn't done too badly. He worked at St Mungos as a healer and he quite enjoyed it. He had been promoted to the head of his own department, and he was proud of himself for that. Because this was something his daddy hadn't bought him, he had earned it.

'Right back at you Potter,' he smiled before excusing himself for a glass of wine.

He was about to approach the refreshments table for the second time when he spotted his mother there. Narcissa Malfoy had truly outdone herself tonight. Her long blonde hair was twisted into a elegant pile upon her head and she wore a black gown that only she would've been able to pull off at that age. Draco could see he was wearing the black crystal jewellery he had given to her for her birthday earlier that month. He had a bad feeling that if she spotted him she would most definitely force him to greet all her friends and he wasn't particularly up for that at the moment, so he slinked away, hoping she hadn't seen him.

As he skilfully avoided his mother, the door which he had entered through creaked open again to reveal a young woman. She had soft brown eyes that could melt even Voldermort's black heart of ice. Her long brown curls were pulled back into a classy French twist, leaving only a few tendrils of hair to frame her pale heart-shaped face. She was wearing platinum jewellery; he could tell and in bedded with small diamonds and emeralds too. She donned stunning dark green halter-neck gown that was trimmed in silver. It had a high split down one thigh revealing her long legs to the world. She was wearing silver heels, adding just the right amount of height.

She was different from her Hogwarts days, when she had been the Gryffindor book worm, the muggleborn know-it-all and the goody two shoes. But there was no reason he wouldn't recognise her anywhere. Walking up to her prepared his trademark smirk.

'Well well well Granger, you're late,' he scoffed.

She raised one delicate eyebrow and huffed at him.

'You seem to think it's my fault don't you Malfoy,' she seethed, and he could tell she was going to yell at him soon.

'Well wasn't it?' he challenged her.

'Draco Malfoy, it wasn't my fault that Scorpius threw up all over me, it was your turn to look after him, after all, he's your son too,' she glared, fuming at him.

She sensed this as a time to get back at him for teasing her. She smiled sweetly before she turned her back on him.

'Oh and by the way Draco, I'm Pregnant. '

And that was why Draco Malfoy fainted.


End file.
